


Green Is the Colour of My True Love's...

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge#42: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is the Colour of My True Love's...

Well, your eyes, of course. Depending on light and surroundings they range from malachite to hazel to the grey-green of a stormy sea. More than one admirer has mentioned pond scum....

And your fingers. Mucking about with window boxes and cuttings and sprigs of things in jars, lovingly coaxing growth. (Yes, all right, but I'm talking about plants just now.)

There's that green tee-shirt, the one you were wearing when we escaped from that exploding caravan.

But the greenest of all is that steadily growing amorphous lump at the back of your fridge which we're both too yellow to investigate.


End file.
